Este es el Poder de Winx
Este es el Poder de Winx (Nuevas hadas somos Winx en España, We Girls are the Winx o Magic Winx en Inglés y Siamo noi le Winx en Italia) es la canción para la secuencia de la transformación Magic Winx, desde la 1ª Temporada hasta parte de la 3ª Temporada, tanto en la versión original como en la de Nickelodeon. Letra |-|Español Latino= Transformación en grupo Bloom Winx, las chicas Winx Esta es la energía que nos da el poder A todo lo malvado vamos a vencer Este es el poder de Winx Flora, Club Winx, club Winx Flora, Uuuuh, Winx Stella, Stella, Stella Winx nos llaman Winx, Somos Winx Musa, Musa, Musa Bajo el signo Winx, Club Winx Tecna, na, na... Winx, la chicas Winx Esta es la energía que nos da el poder A todo lo malvado vamos a vencer Bajo el signo... Este es el poder de Winx Winx, las chicas Winx Esta es la energía que nos da el poder A todo lo malvado vamos a vencer Somos Winx Transformación de Stella Winx Stella, Stella, Stella-ah Como el sol, es magia Mágica Winx Siempre seré una Winx Transformación individual Episodio 1 Club Winx me da el poder, si Rayo de luz Mis poderes Triunfaran El Club Winx me da el poder Episodio 3 Me transformare Y la energía me dará poder La fuerza y voluntad para vencer Siempre seré una Winx Episodio 17 Me transformare Y la energía me dará poder Mi magia es mi amiga Y siempre está conmigo Siempre seré una Winx |-|Español de España= Somos Hadas Winx Fuente de energía, con los poderes Desafiaremos las malvadas Trix Nuevas hadas somos Winx Flora Flora Estrella, estrella, estrella Alas a Volar Somos Winx Somos Winx Somos Hadas Winx Fuente de energía, con los poderes Desafiaremos las malvadas... Somos Winx |-|Inglés= Transformación en grupo We girls are the Winx Energy creating Our magic powers We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix We're the new ones we're the Winx (Flora, boom boom boom boom) (Flora, oooo) Winx Club (Stella, Stella, Stella-ah) Wings in heaven we are the Winx (Bass) Musa (Bass) Musa, Musa Magical Winx Winx Club Tecna-na-na We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' Our magic powers We'll defeat the evil Trix We We are the Winx Transformación de Stella Winx Club, Stella, Stella, Stella-ah Ray of light It's magic Rising sun I've got power I will win Transformación simple I will be transformed Energy creatin' My magic powers We'll get 'em with the force and with the will I'll forever be a Winx |-|Italiano= Siamo noi le Winx Fonte di energia con la magica Sfidereno le malvagie Trix Nuove fate siamo Winx Flora (ooo ooo) Flora (ooo ooo) Stella, Stella, Stella-ah Ali in cielo noi siamo Winx Sono Bloom con fuoco mi difenderò E la mia forza dal cuore salirà Lo sono Stella di luce Di luce splenderà Con i poteri i raggi magici farò Siamo Magiche! Siamo noi le Winx Fonte di energia con la magica Sfidereno le malvagie Trix Nuove fate siamo Winx Tecna Musa Aisha (Bloom, Bloom, Bloom) Sono Aisha E amo danzare Seguo il ritmo, ritmo tribale Il mio potere non ha rivale Viene con me ti farò ballare Sono Aisha Winx Club Stella, Stella, Stella-ah Ali in cielo noi siamo Winx Sono Flora E profumi emanerò Con le pozioni magiche Ogni cosa camabierò E sono Tecna E tecnologica sarò Ed i misteri nascosti Della scienza esplorerò E sono Musa Ed il volume della musica alerò Sempre di più Sempre di più Sempre di più Siamo noi le Winx Fonte di energia con la magica Sfidereno le malvagie Trix Nuove fate siamo Winx Nuove fate siamo... Nuove fate siamo... Nuove fate siamo... Nuove fate siamo... Nuove fate siamo... Nuove fate siamo... Nuove fate siamo... Nuove fate siamo... Siamo noi le Winx Fonte di energia con la magica Siamo noi le Winx Fonte di energia con la magica Siamo noi le Winx Fonte di energia con la magica Sfidereno le malvagie Trix Nuove fate siamo Winx Tecna Nuove fate siamo Winx Aisha Nuove fate siamo Winx Stella Nuove fate siamo Winx Musa Nuove fate siamo Winx Flora Nuove fate siamo Winx (Bloom, Bloom, Bloom) Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:We_Girls_are_the_Winx_(Transformation_Song) it:Magic_Winx Categoría:Canciones de transformaciones Categoría:Canciones de la 1ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de la 2ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de la 3ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Winx Power Show Categoría:1ª Temporada Categoría:2ª Temporada Categoría:3ª Temporada